1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to atomization devices and more particularly it concerns improvements by which atomization elements are supported in such devices
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,496 shows a crystal resonator which is supported by electrically conductive wires
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,495 shows an ultrasonic vibrator assembly which is suspended by means of wire-like stays.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/154,509, filed on May 24, 2002, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an atomization device in which an atomizing assembly comprising a domed orifice plate and an annular piezoelectric actuator, are held in a retainer which in turn is supported by a wire loop. The loop is fitted over support posts and thereby supports the atomizing assembly over a wick which brings liquid to be atomized up from a bottle or reservoir. The wire loop is formed by bending a length of wire to a loop shape and then welding the ends of the wire together to complete the loop.